


I love him but I left

by Mclarengirl74



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Abu Dhabi GP 2020, Carlos moving teams, Depression, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Insecurity, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, sad Lando
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mclarengirl74/pseuds/Mclarengirl74
Summary: Where both are afraid to love each other but their love proves them wrong♥︎
Relationships: Lando Norris & Carlos Sainz Jr, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	I love him but I left

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 15 minutes so sorry if it’s bad hahahah

I love him and I left

I was a coward, I was afraid

I wanted to protect him

I gave it my all

I had to do this

To protect him and our friendship

Our bromance, our relationship

Our teamwork was the best

But it could break

I was scared, I was afraid

I didn’t want to see him hurt

Or angry at me

I didn’t want to get into a fight with him

I am a coward, I am afraid

I don’t want to lose him

Or the amazing friendship we have

He’s too precious

And I love him too much

I love him and I left

♥︎♡︎♥︎

He hurt me

He left me

He doesn’t like me

Not anymore

I thought he cared

But in the end, he didn’t

How could I have ever expected it

That he cared about me

No one cares about me

I’m worthless

I’m stupid

I’m ugly

I’m nothing

Nothing to be proud of

He thought me how to love myself

But it faded away

How could I think he liked me

Nobody likes me

I’m sad

I’m broken

Only he can fix this

♥︎♡︎♥︎

His adorable smile

His dimples every time he smiles

His freckles

His brushy eyebrows

His sparkle in his eyes

His fluffy curls

His cute and boyish appearance

His happiness

His believe

His love

I lost him

It’s my own fault

♥︎♡︎♥︎

His chocolate brown eyes

His gentle smile

His long lashes

His dark mane  
  
His sexy accent

His matured look

His broad shoulders

His muscular arms

His tanned skin

His perseverance

His trust

His warm character

He’s perfect

I can’t have it

I know

And he is gone

♥︎♡︎♥︎

I need to fix this

♥︎♡︎♥︎

“Lando!” Carlos screamed, hoping Lando would give some sort of reaction. But no, nothing came from the younger. It hurts

“Please Lando!” Carlos sounded so desperate, but he needed Lando more than ever now.

He hates to see how sad and broken his younger friend was. He wasn’t gonna see him for months. Carlos will have different colours on him. If Carlos is honest, he thinks red will suit him way less than the orange blue of Mclaren. He doesn’t regret. He’s just sad.

Carlos wanted to shout again, if no reaction came this time, he would give up. He fucked up, badly. “Lando please, I need you”

Lando stopped in his tracks when he heard those words come from the older one. It echoes in his head. The tears that had already formed in his eyes were now rolling down. It was dark at the paddock in Abu Dhabi, lights off and it felt like they were the only two left. Lando felt his heart sink deeper in his chest before he turns around.

The smile on Carlos’ face brighted up the paddock almost, but dissapeared when he saw Lando’s expression.

_ I didn’t mean to hurt you, _

_ You mean the world to me _

He fitted right into his arms, perfect under his chin. Carlos’ arms protective around him, tight. Lando was made for him, so is he for Lando. They might split to different teams, but that won’t stop the love between them.

_ I love him and I left him, _

_ yet our love is stronger _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave a feedback xx


End file.
